System on chip (SoC) computing architectures may integrate a variety of circuit blocks (e.g., intellectual property/IP blocks) into a common silicon package, wherein different circuit blocks may perform different functions such as, for example, particular types of encryption processing. The circuit blocks, which may be connected to one or more power rails on the silicon package, may be independently placed in various power states in order to improve efficiency and/or reduce power consumption. Attackers of the computing system may attempt to use power management information to determine which circuit blocks are active at a given moment in time. For example, malware may attempt to access power management registers that store information regarding circuit block power states in an effort to identify the type of encryption processing being used. Additionally, physical access to the system through Joint Test Access Group (JTAG) debug ports may enable attackers to monitor the power rails and determine which circuit blocks (and underlying functions) are active.